


Working Hands

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oops, Suggestive Themes, This got a bit saucier than I initially thought it would be, hand massages, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: Each man works hard with their hands. Though when injury befalls them, the reader is there to gladly help them.
Relationships: Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)/Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	1. Prompto

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! I listed as teen audiences and up because it got a bit, erm, suggestive. Some inspiration for this was taken from THAT scene in the Final Fantasy 7 Remake...we all know which one :D

The sounds of guns blazing and bullets whizzing fills the training room. Round after round finds their marks in the target dummies across the hall. You’re sat on a bench off to the side, watching the blond-haired man in his element. It wasn’t often you’d get to watch him train, but you definitely enjoyed every second that you did. He had a certain elegance to him as he practiced, almost an intricate dance as he loaded, aimed and fired.

Firing one last round, Prompto sighs and lowers his weapon. He walks across the hall and looks at his work, smiling. You get up and walk to him and give him a hug from behind.

“You’re getting better every day, Prom,” you say.

“Thanks,” he exhales and turns in your grip to hug you back. “I’m glad you got to come watch today.”

He steps back after a few moments and presses a quick kiss to your lips.

“C’mon, how ‘bout dinner? I’m starving!”

You smile at the gesture and respond with a chuckle, “Sure, sounds good!”

Prompto walks back towards his gym bag and goes to grab it, but gasps in pain from the weight and drops it. He cradles his right hand in the other.

“Prom, you alright?” you gasp, moving towards him.

“Damn it…yeah, I think so, my hand’s just sore, I guess from training so much…” he trails off, still gripping his hand in pain.

“Here, let me see.” He turns to look at you, waiting expectantly, and places his hand in yours.

You hum, and caress the soft skin of his palm before moving to grab his fingers, carefully massaging and rubbing each digit to relieve tension.

Prompto lets out a sigh as you work his hand. The pain slowly fades away to a dull ache. He lets out a soft chuckle as a joke came to mind.

“Guess you’re giving me a hand-job, huh?”

You pause, looking up to him, and raise an eyebrow. The blond bursts out laughing at this. Not able to contain it, you break out into a fit of giggles with a blush covering your face.

“Very funny,” you laugh, continuing. Prompto eventually calms down and watches you. He takes in your features, watching your brow crease as you work, biting your lip slightly as you focus.

He moans lightly as you continue to rub his hands. A certain, erm, heat starts to flow throw him and causes him to shuffle his feet. You look up again at his reaction. Prompto’s face turns red and he looks away, coughing slightly in embarrassment.

By the time you finish, he calmed down slightly, though his cheeks still hold a red tint. You kiss the top of his hand before releasing it. Stretching his fingers, he sighs in relief.

“Wow…feels a million times better! Thank you, sweetie!” he says and brings you in for another hug.

You smile at him and return the hug.

“Now, how about dinner?”

***

“What do you have behind you back, babe?”

“You have to close your eyes first and hold out your hands,” You smile at him.

The blond obeys, and you place your gift in his hands. “Now, open.”

Prompto looks down at the pair of gloves you had placed in his hands. His eyes meet yours with a questioning look.

“They’re compression gloves…they should help prevent pain in your fingers,” you speak.

A smile lights up his face. He wraps his arms around you and twirls you around in a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you sweetheart!”


	2. Noctis

The sun shines down on the two of you on the dock. The warmth, the smell of the lake and the gentle sound of the waves surrounds you, making the perfect environment for a nap. As you doze in your chair, the raven-haired man skims the water with his lure, waiting for an unsuspecting fish to bite. He adjusts his grip on the rod and continues to study the water. Briefly, he looks over towards your figure, and smiles.

He’ll admit he was surprised when you had suggested a date at a fishing spot on the eastern side of the city, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The two of you hardly had any down time together, between his royal duties and your job, so he definitely appreciated every last second of it. Adding his favorite hobby into the mix made it all the better.

He turns his attention back towards the water and continues to work his line.

***

The clatter of something hitting the dock startles you out of your light slumber. Blinking your eyes into focus, you turn your head towards the source of sound. Noctis is still standing at the end of the pier, though now he’s gripping his hand with his fishing rod at his feet.

“Noct, you okay?” you ask as you stand and walk towards him.

He turns to look at you, still gripping his hand, “Yeah, just my hand is cramping,” he replies, gritting his teeth. He tries to massage and flex his hand to release it, but only grimaces.

You chuckle slightly at the sight before you, “Only the mighty Prince of Lucis would get a hand cramp from fishing of all things,” you tease him.

Not seeing the humor of the situation, Noctis scowls at you. Reaching out and grabbing his wrist, the man let’s out a startled, “Hey!”

You tighten your grip as he tries to pull back. Carefully, you start to stretch his fingers out and move your grip to his palm. The strained muscles flex under your touch as you start to gently work them, trying to release the knot.

The Prince stands still and looks at you; the pain is soon at the back of his mind. You start to feel your face heat up under his eyes. No matter how long the two of you were together, he never fails to make you weak at the knees under his gaze. Shaking your head slightly, you try to focus back on your work. The bound muscles eventually give way under your endeavor. You turn your head up towards the man and smile. The other continues to stare at you.

He eventually snaps out of his trance and, rather than say anything, simply wraps his hands around the back of your neck and pulls you forward for a kiss. The soft touch of his lips surprises you, but you quickly return the gesture and wrap your own arms around his shoulders. This was something you have always loved about this man: although he may not express himself well with his words, he had the ability to pour all of his emotions into even the smallest gestures.

The two of you stand there for what seems like an eternity, lips moving together. The man lets out a small groan as you tug slightly on his hair.

Suddenly, a splash interrupts the tender moment. Snapping his head towards the water, he catches sight of the lure sinking beneath the surface. He snatches the rod from the dock before the fish can take off with it, and begins to reel in his first catch of the day. You chuckle to yourself at the man. Typical Noct.


	3. Ignis

“Love, would you mind helping stir the meat while I cut the vegetables?”

Glancing up from your spot on the couch, you smile and reply with a “Sure!”

You get up to walk around the counter towards the stove and take the wooden spoon from the man. Stirring slowly, the smell of cubed garula meat and spices engulfs your senses. His cooking never fails to make you drool.

Ignis walks towards the other end of the kitchen and began preparing the vegetables for the stir-fry. He works quickly yet carefully with the knife: the grace he had made it almost mesmerizing to watch. One of the many reasons you loved him: he would put the same dedication and care into smaller menial tasks as he did with those on a grander scale. Paying attention to the finest details.

The two of you worked in silence; simply enjoying the company of one another. The only noise came from the sizzling of the skillet and the scraping of the cutting board.

A yelp sounds from the other side of the kitchen followed by the clatter of the knife on the board. Ignis steps back and clutches one of his fingers. Blood starts to run down the back of his hand before it drips onto the floor.

You gasp at the sight. “Iggy!”

Quickly, you turn off the burner and rush to his side.

He flinches away from your touch.

“I’ll…be fine…love. Please…don’t worry yourself…” He gasps in pain again as he tries to look at the wound.

“Clearly you’re not!” you exclaim. “Now, c’mon, stop being stupid and let me look. We need to make sure you don’t need stitches,” you give him a stern look.

The man grits his teeth and reluctantly shows you his finger. His blood runs down your own hand as your grip his. You stretch out his finger and look to the source of his pain. The cut ran across the top of his finger near the knuckle and though the bleeding looked heavy, it didn’t appear to be too deep.

“I’ll be right back,” you say to him before rushing to the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit. Bless the man for thinking of everything ahead of time.

Returning to the kitchen, you set the kit on the counter and turn back to him.

“We’ll need to wash it before I can wrap it, okay?”

Ignis nods slowly and moves to the sink. The sting of the warm water causes him to moan in pain and pull back. You patiently coax him back towards it and allow the stinging to subside before carefully washing the blood away.

Ignis tries to distract himself by watching you work. He studies you, noting just how tenderly you handle his hand. He flinches when you accidently brush over the injury and a frantic apology follows. He gives you a smile; you are truly one of the most caring souls he had ever met.

The last of the blood washes down the drain. You pat his hand dry before quickly washing your own and setting to work on the wrap. 

***

“And…there,” you murmur. Looking up from your handiwork, you smile at Ignis. “All done!” you beam.

He bends his finger, testing the give of the bandage.

“Thank you, love…truly foolish of me with this and…” he looks towards the forgotten stove frowning, “ruining our dinner plans…”

“Hey, it’s okay! Accidents happen, even to the most precise tacticians,” you offer a small smile at him, of which he returned. “You’re okay now, right?”

Rather than answer, he presses his lips to yours. Your eyes slip close as you return the gesture. He hums against you and deepens the kiss, tongue grazing your bottom lip.

A low growl interrupts the two of you and you break away with a giggle.

“You hungry there, Iggy?”

He laughs quietly, “As much as I could eat you up,” he kisses and nips your neck for emphasis, “I do suppose we should actually eat…”

His comment makes you blush. A shiver runs down your spine. You try to speak, but your voice is lost in your throat. He chuckles at his effect on you.

This man never fails to make you weak at the knees.


	4. Gladio

The Shield shifts in his camping chair and stretches his hands above his head, yawning. He relaxes again and hums to himself. Looking over towards the other side of the haven, he sees you putting away the last of the cleaned dishes from tonight’s meal. Your eyes meet his as you look up towards him. Flashing a sweet smile, you quickly finish your task and pad over towards him. Gladio moves his arms and allows you to crawl onto his lap. Back to his chest, you heave a relaxed sigh.

The Leiden desert was still warm after a hot day, though comfortably so. Stars twinkle in the sky above and the moon casts her soft light onto the landscape. The crackling of the campfire was the only sound that filled the air. Camping outside of the city was always a nice getaway for the two of you; moments when you could leave your day-to-day responsibilities behind and simply focus on one another.

Gladio wraps his arms around you and leans his head down, pressing a kiss into the crook of your neck. You hum and turn your head, pressing a kiss to his lips. The two of you sit there for a few moments and enjoy the feeling of each other. Gladio eventually breaks the kiss. He moves to put his chin on your head. Humming, you turn your head back towards the fire, watching it dance.

Gladio shifts and moves his right hand away from your body and flexes it. His face twists in discomfort. He presses his thumb into the tip of his index finger and jerks it back, groaning.

You turn towards him with a questioning look.

“Are you okay, Gladdy?”

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s nothing…”

You sit up now and turn in his lap to face him.

“That didn’t sound like nothing…What’s wrong?” you ask with a frown.

“…”

You raise a brow at him.

He sighs, and eventually says, “I think I have a splinter in my finger, from the firewood, but it hurts like a son of a gun…”

You gently grab his hand and bring it closer for a look. Sure enough, the end of his finger is red and swollen. You touch the tip of it to feel for the offending piece of wood, only for the man to yank it back with a hiss.

“Damn it…that hurts like hell!”

You huff. “Well, let me see if I can get it out. But you’re going to have to stay still.”

You grab his finger again and begin to feel for the splinter. The man grits his teeth but doesn’t flinch. Not having much luck, you try to massage the digit and work the splinter out.

Gladio clenches his eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain. You were careful, trying not to cause any more discomfort than necessary. He hisses again at the feeling.

“Must be pretty big if it’s hurting you that much…” you mumble. He agrees with a curt, “Yeah.”

Eventually the tip of the wood appears in the skin, and you go to pull it out.

“On three I’ll pull it out, okay,” the man nods, “One…two…three!”

Gladio yelps as you pull a large sliver of wood out of his finger. You toss it away and get up to grab an extra napkin to stop the bit of bleeding.

The pain begins to dissipate as the wound seals itself. Throwing the napkin away, you settle back down onto his lap and kiss the finger.

Gladio sighs, “Thanks for that babe. Guess it was more than a splinter, huh?”

“No kidding,” you respond, “That looked like it hurt a lot!” Gladio hums in agreement.

The two of you settle down into a comfortable silence, before Gladio gets a devilish grin on his face.

“What do you say I…make it up to you for helping me?”

You turn back to see his smirk and immediately understand what he’s getting at.

“Well…I suppose…if you insist…” you chuckle. The two of you stand up, and he takes your hand and leads you into the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> Sorry about the massive delay in writing. My personal life has been a bit messy lately.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV Content, memes and pictures of my cats :D


End file.
